


I Put a Spell On You, Because You're Mine

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cat Sebastian, College AU, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, ballerina ciel, boarderline crack fic, boys in make up, frat boys, halloween party, halloweensebacielweek, not very serious, sebastian is obnoxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Ciel gets dragged to a Halloween party by his twin and brother's best friend. Being the wallflower he usually is, he searches for some liquid courage. He finds an interesting party guest that seems intent on flirting with him. For once he actually enjoys the party, well at least he enjoys the company.College AU, everyone mentioned is 21+





	I Put a Spell On You, Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I originally posted this to my tumblr for Halloween Sebaciel Week. I had so much fun writing this! Thank you Chromehoplite, Paradistea, and Sebacielthangs for putting together this event!  
> Follow me on tumblr and ask me stuff: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

The bass thrummed through the speakers, the vibrations shook the wooden floor boards that were littered with orange plastic cups. Ciel rubbed his temples, he really didn’t want to be at this party, but his brother and best friend had insisted he get out of the apartment for once. They said it was a Halloween party, but not that is was the Alpha Delta something or other fraternity’s house party. The party had only started an hour ago and already there were people so drunk they’d no doubt forget whatever transpired that night. Ciel searched the room for any drink that wasn’t beer. He spotted a bottle filled with a pinky-red liquid in a stranger’s hand. Bejeweled claw rings decorated the stranger’s large, and attractive Ciel noted, hand. Ciel made a beeline for the stranger. He’d rather have some alcohol in him before he even attempted to socialize, but he needed a sweet liquor to sip on and that person was his best bet. As he got closer he realized the stranger towered over him. He was always a little on the short side, but this guy was huge! He snapped his head up to look at the man. Ruby eyes were surrounded by thick black lines with razor sharp edges. His high cheekbones adorned three black lines on each cheek. His sparkling blood red lips pulled into a smirk as he realized Ciel was gawking at him.

“Hello there,” he purred. “How are you doing tonight?” Ciel stuttered out a few words and then pointed at the bottle in the stranger’s hand.

“Where’d you find that?” he blurted. His cheeks heated up and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. The stranger’s eyebrows raised.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” he chuckled. He held out his empty hand for Ciel to shake. “My name’s Sebastian, what’s yours?”

“Ah, I-I’m sorry! I don’t get out much,” Ciel laughed off. “I’m Ciel and I need alcohol.” Sebastian laughed and let go of his hand. The claw rings left light scratches on Ciel’s much daintier hand.

“That’s probably the worst excuse I’ve heard to hit on a stranger. Just look around,” his smirk started to turn into a full smile.

“I’m not hitting on you!” Ciel crossed his arms. “I’m looking for booze, the good kind, and you have it!”

“Oh, this?” Sebastian tilted his head. “This is for the chicks.”

“So you’re a chick?” Ciel countered, becoming annoyed with the handsome man in front of him. Sebastian blushed slightly and chuckled.

“That I am not, but I highly doubt anyone here will notice me sneaking a few of their drinks,” they both looked around the room. Ciel began to worry if anyone there was sober, surely they weren’t planning on all driving afterwards. He never had seen so many people this plastered at once. Not even in bars.

“Point taken, so can you sneak some out for me?” Ciel pleaded. The sooner he was tipsy the sooner he’d at least feel a little more comfortable.

“I don’t think I have to sneak any for you love,” he winked. “With that get up, what are you suppose to be a fairy?” he tugged at the black tulle skirt and snapped one of the black spaghetti straps of Ciel’s top.

“Hey!” Ciel shoved Sebastian into the wall, not hard but enough that Sebastian almost lost his balance. That’s when Ciel realized he had on extremely tall stiletto boots, no wonder he seemed so much taller than him. “I’m the black swan for your information!” he straightened his skirt. “My brother’s idea,” he pointed across the room to a near identical boy dressed in the same costume but all white. The boy was chatting away to a crowd of people, laughing obnoxiously loud, and flirting with any girl that walked by.

“Oh, so you’re like the bad twin then?” Sebastian cackled.

“No!” Ciel was getting fed up, he knew coming here was a mistake. “What are you suppose to be anyways? A stripper?” Ciel scanned up from the hooker boots to the shiny black bodysuit that was obscenely tight.

“I’m a kitty cat,” he pawed the air. “Meow.”

“Whatever pussycat, show me the drinks or I’m leaving.” A look of hurt crossed Sebastian’s face and Ciel immediately felt bad. As annoying as Sebastian was, he figured he didn’t mean any harm.

“I’m sorry, I’m used to obnoxious people at these sort of things,” Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel’s shoulder and guided him to the kitchen. “Honestly, I really didn’t want to be here either.”

“That’s surprising, you seem to fit in with this crowd rather well,” Ciel noted how nice and warm Sebastian’s arm was draped on him. He felt a little more at ease.

“My sister drags me to these parties all the time, I’d rather be in my room reading some Poe or watching some classic horror movies. Not that I could with all of this noise anyways.”

“Same, but my brother and his stupid friend forced me to join them. I don’t know why, they just abandon me anyways and I’m always left in the corner awkwardly blending into the wall.” Sebastian shared a genuine smile and rubbed his hand on Ciel’s back.

“Well not this time, I’ll stick by you. We can be miserable together.” Ciel smiled and nodded. Sebastian opened a cabinet and pulled out a cooler filled with various fruity and sweet drinks. “We have to hide these, you know the more expensive stuff.”

“So you don’t like beer?” Sebastian scrunched up his nose.

“Not the cheap, warm beer kegs the guys get, they don’t even use ice! Just room temperature beer! Ugh, animals,” he shuddered. “No thank you!”

“You really don’t seem like a frat boy,” Ciel mused. “But you live here?”

“Yeah, my older brother got me in. They like worshipped him or something, so weird. Thankfully I didn’t have to deal with all the weird hazing shit. Not all the guys are bad, but some are meat heads, like Bard,” he rolled his eyes. Ciel started laughing.

“Bard? My brother’s best friend wants to hook up with him so bad!”

“Well he’s going to have some competition,” Sebastian sighed. “My sister happens to like him too, I don’t know why. Which drink do you want? There’s candy apple, peach, strawberry, some uh purple shit?”

“Whatever is the sweetest,” Ciel was handed a pink bottle. “Thanks Seb,” he popped the cap off and took a long swig. “Already I’m feeling better.”

“Cause of the alcohol or me?” Sebastian teased.

“Your company does help and the alcohol,” he took another swig. His cheeks already were heating up from the alcohol. A warm fuzzy feeling slowly washed over him. “So um, you know why I’m dressed like,” he gestured to his costume. “Did you really have your heart set on cat woman or whatever?”

“No, this was going to be my sister’s outfit but it didn’t fit her right,” he grabbed another drink for himself, a purple one. “She was tripping over the legs of it, even in heels. She tried a size smaller but her tits broke the zipper open,” he chuckled. Ciel almost let slip he thought Sebastian should be careful himself, the suit looked painted on.

“Which one is your sister?” Sebastian opened the door just enough for them to poke their heads out. “See the one in the maid outfit?” Sebastian pointed to a cute busty red head who was slouched in a chair, waiting her turn for beer pong. Every time she giggled Ciel feared he’d witness a wardrobe malfunction. Her skirt was so short there’s no way she could bend over at all without flashing her ass. Her top was stretched to the max, it looked like she could have a nip slip if she barely moved or that the fabric might just tear under the pressure if she breathed wrong.

“You let her wear that!?” Ciel’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Believe me, it could have been worse,” Sebastian mumbled. “Which one is your brother’s friend?” Ciel point to a petite blonde boy in the tiniest gold booty shorts ever made. He also had a strappy little sequin top that was closer to a flashy necklace than a top.

“The twink, Count Suckula or something,” Ciel rolled his eyes. “All I know is he has fangs and whatever he’s wearing.” They both laughed.

“Ugh this stuff is nasty!” Sebastian made a face and shook the bottle in his hand. “I don’t know what flavor this is supposed to be but it tastes like medicine!”

“Then dump it, get a good one,” Ciel shrugged. Sebastian shook his head.

“Nope, Momma didn’t raise a quitter!” Before Ciel could say anything more Sebastian was chugging down the whole bottle.

“What the fuck Seb? Why would you do that?”

“Ugh, that was terrible!” he complained. “But it’s over, never again, no alcohol should ever be purple flavored.”

“Purple flavored? What are you talking about?” Sebastian just giggled and grabbed a handful of drinks for them and walked back towards the party.

“These are ours, all these have our names on them! S and C!” Ciel followed behind him to an empty loveseat. “Wouldn’t it be great if our initials were S and M instead? My initials are S and M,” he laughed as he plopped down.

“Are you drunk? How much did you have?”

“Uhh…” Sebastian thought for a minute. “I had like four shots with the boys before the party started, you know pre gaming.”

“Oh my god, great! You are drunk! Am I your designated babysitter now?” Sebastian pulled him down into the loveseat.

“No! I’ll behave myself, I’m glued to the couch see?” he pretended as if his ass was literally stuck to the seat, flailing his long legs about. “That’s why I got us so many drinks! No moving from here!” Ciel slapped his palm to his face.

“I knew my first impression of you was right, annoying,” however he smiled as he said it. It could be worse, being stuck with a handsome and kind stranger at a party was better than trying to make conversation with a wall.

As the night went on, they managed to go through all the bottles Sebastian had brought out. They talked of their studies, Sebastian was working towards being a nurse assistant, with hopes of later continuing further in the medical field. Ciel was undecided and only taking general classes, unlike his brother who wanted to get into the business world since he was a child. Ciel was more artistic but he never wanted to admit to his parents his dream was to be a professional painter. They found they had a lot of common interests, the duo began enjoying the party, thanks to each other’s company. The two had gotten cozy, leaning against one another as they chatted. On one side of the room the beer pong match was on going and on the other was a dance floor. Some people were on the floor playing spin the bottle, some were outside getting high, and everyone was trashed. Bard was almost literally juggling Sebastian’s sister and Ciel’s brother’s friend. At first Ciel didn’t even notice Sebastian’s hand on his thigh until it started sliding up higher, covered under the tutu.

“Hey, uh what are you doing Seb?” he looked over embarrassed. Sebastian looked up and smiled.

“What?” he played dumb. He brought his hand back down, rings snagging and tearing Ciel’s black leggings. He removed all his rings and sat them on the table in front of them. “Oh no, I ruined your tights, better take them off,” his hands went to try to tug them off. Ciel quickly slapped his hands away.

“No! I’m not taking these off in public! Just a few snags, no big deal,” Ciel shrugged.

“Your choice,” Sebastian shrugged. He pushed Ciel’s legs apart and shoved a hand between his thighs.

“Here?” Ciel wildly looked around, paranoid they’d get caught, though no one seemed to pay any attention to the duo. Sebastian pressed down on hardening bulge. “What if someone sees?”

“So this is okay? As long as no one sees?” Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap. Ciel groaned at the prominent hardness pressing into his cheeks and thighs. His own dick ached sympathetically at the idea of being trapped in that tight bodysuit. Ciel nodded and wiggled uncomfortably. Sebastian pushed his hand into the tight spandex and wrapped a hand around Ciel’s cock. His movements weren’t visible due to the teasingly slow speed and the tutu blocking out anything from view. Ciel gasped, Sebastian’s hands were amazingly soft and skilled. Sebastian nibbled at the nape of his neck and up to behind his ear. “It’s okay, no one’s watching,” he whispered and groaned into Ciel’s ear. Ciel swore his heartbeat had to be audible to everyone. Never had he attempted to try anything in a place so public, the adrenaline had his climax building embarrassingly fast. His knees knocked together.

“Stop, Seb stop,” he stilled the hand cupping him, his other hand gripped hard into the couch arm. He panted as he looked over his shoulder, face blushing bright red. Sebastian had a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

“Why? Your tights are already ruined?” he purred out and resumed stroking Ciel. Ciel bit his lip to try to muffle a whine. “Aren’t you going to let your kitty have his cream?” Sebastian covered Ciel’s mouth with his own, stuffing his tongue in roughly. It was too sloppy to be a kiss, more of a means to keep Ciel quiet. Ciel’s hips wouldn’t stop wiggling, simultaneously trying to get away and get more friction. Sebastian pulsed under him and groaned into his mouth, his grip tightened around Ciel. With a few more pumps Ciel stilled and painted the inside of his tights white. Sebastian broke away from Ciel, both out of breath. Ciel's bright blue eyes were glassy, he felt even more intoxicated than he was previously. “Unzip me,” Sebastian’s voice was gravelly.

“What?” Ciel blinked. Sebastian pushed Ciel ‘s body off the meat of his thighs and closer to his knees.

“Please, unzip me,” he nodded his head down. There was a small second zipper between his thighs. The suit was made to zip either way, from groin to clavicles. Ciel pulled the zipper up to Sebastian’s belly button, his cock sprang out leaving a sticky trail of clear fluid.

“Fucking hell Seb,” Ciel tried to palm him, but Sebastian moved him back into his lap before he had a chance. The warm flesh brushed against his backside.

“Can’t get caught, now can we?” Sebastian teased as he pushed Ciel’s ruined garment further down. He fluffed Ciel’s skirt out to make sure they were both still covered. “Can you get something for me love?” he kissed the side of Ciel’s reddened throat. “There’s something in the gap of the couch, by the arm.” Ciel stretched his arm out and stuffed his hand into the side of the couch. He felt a small, round bottle and pulled it out. It had a green label and the liquid inside seemed gel like.

“Lube? You store lube in the couch!” Ciel was baffled. “How many people have fucked on this?”

“Not just lube, green apple,” Sebastian chuckled. “Happy Halloween.” Ciel shot a look that could kill. Sebastian sighed, “you’d be the first, believe me the others take their women back to their rooms. I would know if anything ever happened out here. They’re not so discreet.”

“Then why is there lube in the couch?” Ciel’s eyebrows raised. Sebastian blushed and took the lube out of Ciel’s hand.

“Don’t act like you don’t do it too,” Sebastian mumbled as he coated his fingers. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled moan. Sebastian ran his fingers over the puckered entrance, dipping one barely in. "You still on board with this?” Ciel looked around, he saw no eyes were on them. He nodded and pushed back, sinking lower on the digit. His mouth remained open and his eyes lidded. “Does that feel good?” Sebastian pushed another finger in. Ciel pressed down on the slight tent of his skirt, thankful they were mostly covered by the tulle. Sebastian crooked his fingers and wiggled them until he heard Ciel’s breath hitch. “Found it. Think you can keep quiet? I don’t have anything to gag you with,” he teased.

“Uh huh,” Ciel didn’t trust his voice to say much more. Sebastian removed his fingers and coated himself before pressing his dick into Ciel. Ciel’s hands flew to his mouth, he pressed them tightly over his lips and whined behind them. Sebastian fully sheathed himself in Ciel with a grunt, his hands dug into the soft flesh of Ciel’s hips. Ciel clenched around Sebastian, his legs shook as he felt like he was being split open. Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s bony shoulder and smiled into it.

“You’re so tight, you don’t even know how much I want to push you to the floor and pound into you,” he eased himself out to the tip and slammed back in. “Taking you in front of all these people, claiming you, would you like that?” Ciel moaned behind his hand, his eyes rolled back at the thought of it. When Ciel relaxed a little Sebastian set a slow pace. His hands wrapped around Ciel’s middle, keeping him steady as he fucked up into him. He kept hitting a spot that had Ciel’s insides twist in pleasure. He was torn between keeping his mouth covered and removing his hands to fist his own cock. Sebastian pulled him close to his chest and picked up the pace. He grabbed Ciel’s throat with one hand and squeezed. Ciel’s hands dropped to the sides as he let Sebastian take complete control. The closer he got to his peak, the less he cared if anyone caught them.

“Seb, I’m almost,” he rasped out, the rough tulle rubbing against his sensitive head only adding to the experience. “Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian,” his mind was going blank. The music poured through his ears, the latex cat suit clung to his bare arms and skin, it was sensory over load of the best kind. He came with Sebastian’s name tumbling from his lips like it was the only thing he knew. Sebastian followed shortly, being milked from Ciel’s own orgasm. He bit into Ciel’s shoulder with bruising force, muffling his own howl of pleasure. He filled Ciel deep inside, removing himself only when he started to soften. He pulled up Ciel’s sticky leggings, concealing the mess they made. Once Ciel was properly covered he rezipped his suit and let Ciel stay in his lap.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Sebastian smirked. “I’ll buy you a couple if we can do this again.” Ciel nodded and looked around the room.

“I can’t believe no one saw…” the words died in his throat. Across the room a pair of identical sapphire orbs locked onto him, paired with a smug grin and a thumbs up. Ciel’s face turned bright red as he covered it in embarrassment. “We got caught.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wanted to know, Bard ended up having a three-way with Mey-Rin and Alois. The unnamed twin (R!Ciel) picked someone up too, he always does. Sebastian and Ciel ended up dating. :) If you liked this please leave kudos! <3  
> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
